Jennsen Rahl
|image = Jennsen Rahl-Profile.png |image-size = 250px |image-caption = |birth-name = Jennsen |full-name = Jennsen Rahl |alias = |family = |species = Human |gender = Female |born = |died = |status = Alive |caste = |title = |affiliation = Pristinely Ungifted |portrayed = |first = |last = |showloa = Y }} Jennsen Rahl is a minor character in Legend of the Seeker. She is in the first and second season. Jenssen is pristinely ungifted. Magic cannot be used against her, but neither can she use magic. Background Jennsen Rahl is the sister of Richard Rahl and the half-sister of Darken Rahl, and also the granddaughter of Zedd. She was raised by her mother on a farm in the Midlands. It is revealed that Jennsen knew that her brother was the Seeker before they had met. Story Season 1 Darken Rahl orders Denna to capture her and use her to get one of the Boxes of Orden from where Zedd had guarded it with spells. A circle of dead guards surrounds the Box, killed by the magical protection, making Jennsen wary. Here, it is revealed that Jennsen's mother had never told her about her special ability and Denna pushes Jennsen through the barrier. She is unharmed, and she tries to bargain her mother's freedom for the Box. Denna then uses the agiel on her mother to get Jennsen to cooperate. When she hands the Box over, a magical signal goes up into the sky-viewable by Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd some distance away. Denna makes Jennsen carry it so that Richard cannot follow their trail. On their journey, Denna begins to put doubt into Jennsen's mind about her mother and Richard, and Jennsen starts to believe her. She gets upset and runs ahead of the group, before stopping and tossing the Box-sending up the signal again. Denna begins torturing Jennsen's mother again, while Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd sneak up behind them on a cliff. Richard is surprised to see that Denna is alive. Jennsen manages to get the agiel away from Denna and attempts to wield it, but without. Denna laughs, revealing the pristinely ungifted is unaffected by magic, but cannot wield it either. Zedd realizes she must be this as well. Denna forces Jennsen to hold the box again and they begin their journey anew, Jennsen and her mother tied to the horses. Richard takes the opportunity to spring into action and free them. Zedd realizes that the woman with Jennsen is his daughter, Taralyn Zorander, just before Denna escapes with her on horseback. Jennsen attempts to follow, but Richard holds her back. Kahlan informs her that he is the Seeker and in return, Jennsen tells them that her mother is also his, but she can tell him nothing of his father, not even whether they have the same one. Richard bargains with Denna, saying he will give her the Box in return for her help getting the other two by drawing up a map of the People's Palace, whose magical protections Jennsen can pass through as pristinely ungifted. Denna counters his offer by killing their mother as insurance for them handing over the Box, promising to revive her with the breath of life if they do. Jennsen manages to do this, but Denna lied, and surrounds them with D'Haran soldiers on her return. Richard manages to put the three Boxes together and gains the power of Orden. He orders Denna to revive their mother, but she admits to lying about that too-she cannot be brought back. Enraged, he orders the D'Haran soldiers to kill each other, and Kahlan to kill Denna slowly. Jennsen, appalled, realizes from her experience of Richard that this isn't him, and pulls apart the Boxes, ending his fit. Richard has no memory of it. Denna begs to be killed rather than facing Darken Rahl's wrath, but Richard tells her to run instead. Jennsen holds a funeral for her mother along with Richard, Zedd and Kahlan. Even in his sadness, Zedd notes that she brought them all together finally."Bloodline" After this, Jennsen has been tasked to hide with the boxes of Orden, and she lives with a kind farming family loyal to the resistance. However, she is located by the D'Harans and has to flee. Running from them, she hurls the boxes into a nearby lake to hide them. When she refused to reveal their location, the D'Haran commander beats her cruelly. She wakes up in the People's Palace, having lost her memory due to the attack. Darken Rahl takes advantage of this, making himself out to be a kind man only seeking the best for his people, while Richard is a monster. He plays upon Jennsen's fragmented memories of Richard's cruel acts when possessed with the Power of Orden, treating her kindly and carefully controlling those things which she sees to confirm this in her mind. Rahl claims that he, Richard and Jennsen all share the same father in Panis Rahl, with her mother being merely one of countless women whom he had. Eventually, Jennsen is convinced that she must retrieve the boxes to prevent Richard from using them, and is aided by Rahl in remembering where they were hidden. He sends a quad, but they fail, with Richard taking the boxes. Rahl tells her that a plague is raging in the countryside, and she alone can bring the cure, unaffected by its magic or the Power of Orden. He tells her to deceive Richard by claiming to have been tortured, escaping, and stealing the cure. Then she should the boxes and bring them back after gaining his trust. He will put up a tracer cloud to track the boxes and make it look convincing. Rahl dissuades her suspicion through asking why, if he were such a cruel tyrant, he would try to save people and says that after seeing the cure work she will know which brother is right. Jennsen arrives in the town where the plague has broken out, telling Richard the story she was given by Rahl. She points out the tracer cloud and asks to be given the boxes, for Jennsen alone cannot be tracked by it as pristinely ungifted. Richard, distracted by his desire to heal Zedd and Kahlan, who have come down with the plague, quickly agrees. Jennsen runs off into the forest which Richard is busy giving them the cure, and he runs after her in hot pursuit upon realizing this. Richard is baffled by her behavior, and learns of what happened after catching Jennsen. She is eventually skeptical of what he says, but Richard's story of how they met brings up her memories and confirms his words. Richard then kills the quad Rahl sent for the boxes. After this, Jennsen is happily reunited with the family she had been staying with."Fever" Season 2 After Zedd casts the spell of undoing on Cara, Jennsen is present in the People's Palace for Richard and Kahlan's wedding in the alternate reality created by this. Later, she tells Richard that her friend Sean has died, and she must return to her home village to care for his daughter, as she promised. Richard sends an escort with her under General Trimack. However, they are attacked by the Sisters of The Dark under instructions from their master The Keeper, abducting Jennsen. Taking her to a cavern, the Sisters drain her blood in order to make a serum which will destory their Hans and allow to pass through the magical protections around the People's Palace to separate the Boxes of Orden. After this, Jennsen is no longer of use to them, and they leave her to die from blood loss. Richard and Darken Rahl come to save Jennsen, but are too late, with the Breath of Life being unable to restore her."Unbroken" However, she is restored to life when the spell of undoing is reversed by Zedd, undoing all the changes it caused."Tears" Trivia To Be Added Appearances Season 1 *Bloodline *Fever Season 2 *Unbroken Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters